The present embodiments relate to an arrangement having a drawer housing and a drawer intended for an image recording device of an x-ray-image device to be placed in the drawer.
Drawer housings having a drawer intended for an image-recording device to be placed in the drawer are employed in x-ray devices. The term “drawer” describes a container intended for accommodating an object and capable of being inserted into or withdrawn from the drawer housing. X-ray devices have an x-ray source for producing x-rays that pass through a body and are recorded by the image-recording device. The image-recording device may be imaging cassettes for x-ray films, storage-film cassettes, or x-ray-image detectors for digital image recording. The image-recording device is, for that purpose, to be positioned within the x-ray beam generated by the x-ray source. Positioning is by the drawer, in which the image-recording device is placed and which, with the image-recording device emplaced therein, is inserted into the drawer housing, which, for example, is integrated in a patient examination table associated with the x-ray device. Above the drawer housing, an automatic-exposure chamber (e.g., an iontomat chamber) may be arranged in the patient examination table, and above the chamber, an anti-scatter grid may be arranged. The distance between the drawer when the drawer has been pushed into the drawer housing and the iontomat chamber may be as small as possible to achieve a small distance between the image-recording device and the patient. However, to allow the image receiver to be placed easily in the drawer, which may not be fully withdrawn from the drawer housing, the distance from the iontomat chamber is greater, so as to preclude the disruptive effect caused during the emplacement process by a lower edge of a top side of the drawer housing.
Known from publication DE 103 56 288 A1 is a drawer housing having a drawer that is intended for an image-recording device to be placed in the drawer and is guided along telescopic rails. Using telescopic rails enables the drawer to be fully withdrawn from the drawer housing. As a result, it may be easy for medical personnel to place the image-recording device in or remove the image-recording device from the drawer.